Arrow: Daughter of Canary and Arrow or is it Ra's AlGhul?
by ThunderStorm18
Summary: Thalia was born 8 months after the Queen's Gambit sank. She spent at least a year in foster homes. At most she spent 6 years in Ra's AlGhul's care. Nyssa is like an older sister, Sara was an aunt to her. Laurel gave her up to be a lawyer, Oliver is just finding out about her
1. Thalia Johanna Lance-AlGhul

Arrow: Daughter of Canary and Arrow or is it Ra's AlGhul?

Thalia was born 8 months after the Queen's Gambit sank. She spent at least a year in foster homes. At most she spent 6 years in Ra's AlGhul's care. Nyssa is like an older sister, Sara was an aunt to her. Laurel gave her up to be a lawyer, Oliver is just finding out about her.

.

"I'm Thalia Johanna Lance-AlGhul." A young girl with dark, dark brown eyes and burnt golden blonde hair stood next to Ra's AlGhul. She had been brought in with him. Her face was neutral, but miss trust and caution was in her eyes. Her eyes locked on Oliver's gaze and he instantly saw Laurel's face in the girl. She had been told to introduce herself after Oliver had been brought in. His hands chained behind his back. He glared at Ra's Then focused his attention on her.

"Tell him how old you are."

The girl looked sideways at Ra's AlGhul before answering. "I was born eight months after the Queen's Gambit sank." She watched as Oliver realized what she was saying.

"She couldn't find a place to belong. Her mother gave her up for her career; her aunt begged that she be taken in. I gave her one and brought her up as my own."

Thalia put her hands on her hips; the loose fabric of her white tunic was cinched tight by her custom made holsters. A sword hung at each hip, a wide piece of leather held four throwing knives across her middle. A separate set of straps went under her arms and over her right shoulder to hold a sword on her back. She wore black leggings with boots all the way up to her knees.

"Observe training while I talk with Queen."

Thalia swung a black jacket from her left hand over her shoulder, and then she turned on the heel of her boot and walked down the hall.

.

She opened the door in one swift motion, training was in full swing. She slipped inside, around the edge and stood waiting her turn.

.

**Let's get something straight, I like going cannon, usually, okay sometimes. I don't like Laurel's character too much, or Sara's. They were good characters but didn't seem to click for me. Thalia isn't going to get along much with Laurel, she will with Sara. Anyway, I thought this would be an interesting twist or throw in, whatever. Review if you like, please, pretty please. :) - Ivye**


	2. Season: 3 Episode: 16, The Offer

Thalia drew her sword, from her back; she focused on the opponent in front of her. He came at her, forehand, and backhand. Block up, down, to the right; she could hear the shifting of stances. They were getting ready to switch, she shifted, she felt unsteady on her feet, but she kept going. Then she felt the opponent's sword slide down to the hilt at her hands, her wrist twisted and it clattered to the floor. She was knocked to her knees and the sword swung towards her throat. She stared out with a blank expression.

"Hold." Ra's AlGhul's voice rang above the swords. He had walked in with Oliver. Thalia listened to him walking up to her; He took the sword and pulled her up to her feet. "Never let your footings betray you." Thalia nodded slightly. "Let your power not come from your attack, but from the ground that supports your feet." He handed her sword back to her and she turned to stand by his side, she pushed her loose hair out of her face. "All men seek guidance." Ra's began to walk down the two rows of assassins. "A means to live without pain. The journey is an exchange for their fealty."

"You mean they kill for you." Oliver started walking behind. Thalia didn't glance back as she braided her messy hair off to the side.

Ra's slowly turned, "No, Mr. Queen you have to die for me." Thalia paused, but didn't turn. They soon continued to the dining hall. Thalia sat down on Oliver's left with Oliver on Ra's left.

"Is all of this supposed to impress me?"

Thalia turned her head as she broke apart an orange, she studied Oliver.

"No, to inform you." Ra's finished a bit of food. "Surely men have branded you a murderer, a torturer. You see I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I see it in your eyes, the struggle you have with your duel identity, Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Neither, giving you what you crave."

Thalia bit into her orange as Oliver formed a response.

"But becoming Ra's AlGhul will." Sarcasm was underneath the heaviness of his voice.

"Oliver Queen is a man destined to be alone." Ra's tilted his head to the side. "He loves a woman he knows he can not have."

Thalia thought of her mother and Sara.

"You don't know me."

"But I know the arrow. He'll never be more than a vigilante for those lives you've saved at the risk of your own. Your city will turn on you; your allies within the police department will call you a criminal. You'll be scorned and hunted and then killed, dying at the beginning of your crusade, alone."

Thalia finished her orange and started on a handful of grapes.

"Thalia, come." Ra's stood and she followed him to the Lazarus pit, a pool of water that healed him. Oliver followed him as he began to talk about the water. Thalia stood by the door, she was small, but that's what gave her the advantage.

"You would command resources that you cannot fathom." Ra's voice rose in volume. "Numbers greater than any army." Oliver turned to him. "And more loyal, now if you wish for them to renounce killing as you do, that will be done."

Oliver let out a soft scoff. "I doubt that. It's called the league of assassins for a reason."

"Which contain your daughter and once, Sara. The league's reason will be your own. You would be Ra's AlGhul."

"What if I say no?"

Ra's snapped his fingers. Thalia turned and swung open the door for Diggle and Malcolm to be brought in.

"Then you are free to leave. Take Thalia with you, with your compadrates as a gesture of good will. All debts forgiven, all blood wiped away."

"Let's go home." Oliver walked up to Malcolm and Diggle. He turned to Thalia; he tilted his head to the side, then left. Thalia followed him.

.

Thalia leaned against the glass of the loft. Oliver had brought Thalia and Malcolm to Thea's loft apartment. She looked over the city, "Who knows?"

Oliver had been leaning on the rail he turned slightly to look back at her. "Knows what?"

"The Arrow, the League,…?" Thalia didn't mention herself; she knew that only Sara and Nyssa had known about her. Likely anyone else didn't know.

"Thea, my sister. Malcolm, Diggle, Laurel, and Roy." Oliver saw a slight curl of her nose at the mention of Laurel. "Is your mother Laurel or Sara?"

Thalia raised one brow at him; he turned back to the city. "It doesn't matter, my loyalty is to Ra's AlGhul." Thalia heard a door open; Oliver got up and went inside, Thalia watched from the balcony as Oliver went to join the girl that had come in. After some discussion he turned and motioned toward Thalia. She entered and went to stand on his left. He pulled her in front of him and put both hands on her shoulders. She looked up at the girl; she had hazel eyes and short brown hair.

"Thalia, this is Thea, my sister. You'll be staying here with her."

"No." Thalia slipped out from his grip and stood on his left again. "Where is Nyssa? I know she is here." She crossed her arms, her hands resting where Oliver knew she could pull the throwing blades if she felt threatened.

"It's unlikely you can stay with her."

"Nyssa would never turn me away."

"I have to go." Oliver walked past Thea. "Thalia, stay here." He walked out the door.

Thea looked Thalia over, "Want something to eat?"

"Have any oranges?" Thalia followed Thea into the kitchen, she perched herself on a stool and pulled a throwing knife out and began to peel the orange.

"So, who are you?" Thea asked as Thalia bit into the fruit.

"Thalia AlGhul."

"Nyssa's sister?" Thalia nodded as she worked out a few seeds. "Did you know Sara?"

"She raised me."

"She's your mother then?"

Thalia shook her head. "One's highest loyalty is towards one's mother. Ra's has my highest loyalty."

"Then why are you here?" Thea took a step back and a look of judging passed over her face.

"Oliver Queen is my father."

Thea grew silent and studied her as she finished the orange, then she turned to open the fridge, when she turned back to offer milk, Thalia was gone and the door creaked.

.

"Go home Nyssa."

Nyssa's dark eyes traveled about the room. "Thalia, you shouldn't be here." Everyone turned to look at the stairs, they were empty. When they turned back to Nyssa, Thalia was hugging Nyssa. Nyssa returned the hug and they parted Thalia on the left and Nyssa on the right.

"Thalia, I told you to stay with Thea." Oliver walked up in front of Thalia.

"You don't tell me what to do." Thalia put her hands on her hips and stared up at him, resentment came from her voice.

"Oliver, who is this?" A blonde with glasses at a computer asked.

Oliver sighed and stepped to the side, Thalia's expression turned blank. "Felicity, this is Thalia, my daughter. She was raised by Ra's AlGhul."

"So we are now in charge of a demon brat?" a boy asked.

Thalia leveled him with a glare. "No one is in charge of me."

"Actually, you're seven. An adult has to be in charge of you until you're 18."

"Your daughter?" a darker blonde asked as she walked up to the computer table.

Thalia turned to look at her; the blonde took a step back as Thalia's eyes began to burn with contempt. "My name is Thalia Johanna Lance-AlGhul." The room went deathly silent as all eyes turned to Laurel.

She ducked her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Thalia, what are you doing here?"

Thalia glanced up at Nyssa. "Father told me to go with Oliver."

"Then by default you do have to listen to him."

Thalia's eyes widened slightly at Nyssa before she turned away, crossing her arms and pouting. Nyssa then took her leave.

"Okay. Well, I don't understand anything anymore." Felicity turned in her chair and began to watch Thalia curiously.

"Why did Ra's…?" Laurel started.

"It doesn't matter." Oliver cut her off. Thalia uncrossed her arms and melted into the shadows. "Let's focus on what does, somewhere, someone needs reminding that we are watching over this city." Thalia reappeared by Felicity and watched as she typed away on a computer.

"There is a robbery in progress at the Kingston place on 3rd. A new shipment arrived, whatever it is, I'm assuming that it's worth a lot of money."

"Okay, suit up."

"Oliver?" The boy asked.

"Roy, suit up."

Oliver, Roy, Laurel, and Diggle left, leaving Felicity and Thalia.

"So," Felicity played with a pen. "Where are you staying?"

"Oliver left me with Thea." Thalia typed away at a computer. "I'd much rather stay in Sara's safe house." A picture popped up of the inside of the abandoned building Sara had been using.

"How about you stay with me?"

Thalia put a finger to her lips as she thought. "Oliver's not going to let me stay at Sara's place."

"Nope." Felicity shook her head.

"If I stayed with you, I wouldn't have to deal with Merlyn. Okay." Thalia shrugged and plopped down in a chair, she dropped her feet up on the table.

"Don't do that." Felicity lifted her feet from the table and put them on the floor.

.

Thalia woke up on a sofa, she checked her watch and saw that her internal clock had woken her up at five in the morning. She took in the surroundings of Felicity's apartment. She got up and pulled open the curtains to see the sky dimly changing light. She left the curtains open as she drew her sword and slowly went through manuvers.

At six she heard an alarm go off; Felicity came into the living room and switched the TV on to an exercise program. She tuned to see Thalia practicing. "Oh, you put me to shame." She sighed as she got down on the yoga mat and began to do sit ups.

"I can train you." Thalia sheathed her sword and sad down in front of the window to stretch.

"No, I'll stick to my hacking." Felicity did a sit up.

"Last night at about midnight, a Palmer called you, I sent it to voicemail." Thalia reached out to her toes and held them for a few seconds.

"Where is it?" Felicity sat up and glanced around.

"You left it on the kitchen counter." Thalia's voice was muffled as she folded over her straight legs.

Felicity got up and checked her messages then ran off. Next time she came out she was all ready for work. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back about 5:30."

"It's only seven." Thalia called to the closing door as she arched her back and pulled herself up from the floor.

The door opened again. "I got called in early." Felicity then shut the door.

.

"Hey, Oliver. What are you doing here? Not that it's not nice to see you."

"I found Thalia in Verdant."

Thalia stood behind him to his left she looked over the office; It had once been Queen's Co, now it was Palmer's Tech. Her gaze landed on Palmer.

"Why do I get the feeling she's plotting something." Palmer watched her slowly walk around the room.

"I thought she was staying at your place."

"She is, was." Felicity cringed as she stuttered.

"Who is she?" Palmer glanced between the three different faces.

"My daughter." Oliver glanced at Thalia to know where she was, she was over by the large widows.

"Then why isn't she…?" Palmer raised a hand questionably.

"Publicity."

"Oh," Palmer glanced between them again. "How about I take Thalia on a tour so you two can talk." He stood by the door and Oliver motioned for Thalia to go with Palmer. As she passed by she bumped into Oliver, making him stumble forward.

.

"So, Palmer, what can you tell me about Queen's Co that I don't know."

Palmer looked down at the burnt gold blonde head that stared straight ahead as they walked. "You can call me Ray, and we changed the name."

"Tsk, technicalities." Thalia waved a hand at him as if brushing him aside. "How many people do you think actually think of it as Palmer's Tech?" She stood with her hands behind her back, the loose fabric of her white shirt hung to about her mid thigh, she had on a pair of brown leggings and a pair of combat boots, and her hair hung in messy waves.

"Uh." Palmer rubbed his chin as he studied the girl, she couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"Not many." Thalia turned back to him and tipped her head to the side. "Oliver is coming. Maybe I'll see you another time. Stellar conversation." She shook hands with Palmer as Oliver rounded the corner.

"Thalia, we have to go."

"Coming." Thalia followed Oliver, her feet not making any sound.

.

"Thalia stay with Thea." Oliver pushed Thalia through the door.

"I can help." Thalia's tone was slightly annoyed and slightly taunting.

"No." Oliver shut the door and Thalia slowly turned to see Thea sitting on a bar stool. She grumbled as she began to pace, slowly she was able to control herself.

She turned to Thea. "I've heard Merlyn has trained you."

"Yes." Anger was in Thea's voice.

"Care to spar?"

"No."

Thalia shrugged, put her hands on the floor and turned upside down and held a hand stand with her legs crossed.

.

"Is Malcolm still alive?" Oliver walked in the door. Thalia opened one eye and watched Oliver walk over to Thea, in the kitchen. Then she went back to meditating in Indian style.

"In my mind I've slit it throat seven times, broke his neck twice. Thalia has been _training_ the whole time."

Malcolm chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry that I had to bring him here."

"I've been trying to remember who I was before mom died."

Thalia's ears perked.

"Before Malcolm, and I don't recognize her. I couldn't even fathom killing someone and in the last month I've held a gun to Slade Wilson's head and nearly had my father's life eliminated twice."

"But you didn't kill either of them."

"You know why I didn't kill Malcolm? Mom, about how she would think about her daughter becoming a murder, just like him."

"Thea, you're nothing like him."

"There's something broken inside of me, like there's something broken inside of him. Nothing can change that."

"Where, you going?"

"To go buy my evil dad some soup. Want to come, Thalia?"

Thalia opened her eyes and jumped up, she was next to Thea in a flash. "Anything to get out." She left the loft with Thea and they walked down the street toward a store. "You're lacking a lot of good food."

"What would good food be?"

"Fruits, vegetables, and meat." Thalia listed off on her fingers a few items.

"What kind of seven year old kid are you?" Thalia looked down at her. "I'm going to buy you some junk food, and you'll love it."

"Whatever you say." Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

.

Felicity opened the door to the loft. "Thea?" She whispered, she stepped inside and looked around, Malcolm lay asleep on the couch, food wrappers from Big Belly Burger were littered on the kitchen counter, and dim music played in the back ground. Felicity followed the music and found Thea and Thalia curled up together with a portable DVD player still playing on a nightstand next to the bed. Both girls were fast asleep; Felicity quickly snapped a photo and sent it to Oliver. Felicity then quietly put the DVD player away and checked her phone messages.

"Just leave them be, Thalia doesn't have to go to your place."

Felicity read the message then left.

.

Thalia woke up; she saw that she was cuddled up against Thea, like a cat. Thalia wiggled out and checked her watch, she let out a soft sigh when she saw it was six o'clock, her body was slowly adjusting to the different time zones. She sat on the edge of the bed with her knees brought up to her chest; she wrapped her arms around them. She thought of Sara, Thalia had often slept with Sara, and every time Nyssa would come wake those before Ra's found out. He didn't approve, he thought Thalia was old enough to be on her own.

"_Come on sis, better get to your own bed before father finds out." Nyssa shook the five year old Thalia._

"_Nnngh." Thalia muttered as she snuggled deeper into Sara's arms. "Sleep is good."_

_Sara woke and got out of bed. "Best get up before Ra's makes you study Arabic."_

_Thalia was up like a shot, she was on her own bed getting dressed before another word could be said._

"Want to eat something?"

Thalia startled a little as she heard Thea get up. "Sure." Thalia got up and followed Thea into the kitchen. Both were in oversized t-shirts, Suddenly Thalia hopped up onto the stair railing and slid down it as she held her shirt out to catch air. She landed at the bottom and smiled slightly as Thea giggled.

"How's eggs and orange juice sound?"

"Good." Thalia hopped up onto a bar stool and helped with what Thea let her.

.

"Thalia, what was a normal day like for you?" Thea stirred her chocolate milk with a spoon.

"Before or after Aunt Sara died?" Thalia put down her fork and put her hands up to cup her chin.

"Um, before." Thea seemed sheepish.

"I had school, I studied history, grammar, spelling, geography, and math. Only I didn't leave the fortress. I rarely did. Then I train, schooling took most of my time. By the time I could walk they started teaching me to walk silently and use shadows to my advantage. Nyssa, Sara, and I often snuck out at night to watch the stars come out. I know Ra's didn't raise me like he raised Nyssa, after all she is his heir."

"What about after?" Thea's voice was gentle.

"After, Nyssa assigned a guard to me. She told me that she was doing it because she loved me and couldn't lose me. My days were the same, just longer; Charlie was always in the same room as me. Recently it seems as if Nyssa's concern has relaxed, in my department." Thalia picked up her fork and used it to stir her eggs around.

"Who's Charlie?"

"His father is an assassin, he joined when he was eight after his mother died. He's sixteen now." Thalia took a bite.

"What's he look like?"

"He has brown curly hair that covers his ears, brown eyes, and he's very lean." Thalia scraped the rest of her food together for a final few bites. "I think the night at Felicity's was the first time I've ever slept without someone, without having nightmares."

"What do you mean?" Thea paused while she was taking dishes to the dish washer.

"I always slept with Sara, after she died, I started having nightmares. Nyssa started staying with me until I went to sleep. My nightmares prompted her to look into why Sara wasn't contacting the league. I found out that I started having the nightmares the night she died. When Nyssa left, Charlie started staying with me until I fell asleep." Thalia noticed that Thea seemed to be gripping the counter for her life. "Thea, is something wrong?"

"There's something you should know." She paused and turned around. "I killed Sara."

"Why? I thought Merlyn killed her." Thalia frowned.

"I didn't know what I was doing; he had me on some drug that made me susceptible to suggestion."

"Then it's still his fault." Thalia took a drink of her juice. Then Malcolm groaned as he woke up.

.

"Thea?" Thalia helped put away the dishes. "You left last night and came back."

"Did I wake you, I didn't mean to." Thea put the silverware away.

"I sleep lightly, you left after Felicity stopped by."

Thea turned around with concern on her face.

"She was probably coming to take me to her place, but didn't want to wake us." Thalia shrugged.

"Oh."

"Also, someone was in the basement, someone who shouldn't be." Thalia's head turned sharply to the door as someone knocked.

**Reviewer: levi97100**

**I want to ask a few things before I read this.**

**First: Is there going to be Nyssa, Sara moments? **

**Second: You are not going to make this girl beast strong right? If she is able to beat even Roy then that is just shit.**

**Third: What are all the pairings in this? Or is there none?**

**Forth: Are all of the chapters going to be so short?**

**First answer: I will stay true to their characters.**

**Second answer: She's a seven year old girl, she won't be doing anything that my 11 year old sister can't physically do. probably an over exaggeration, but I will keep it realistic, to the best of my ability.**

**(plus Roy's cool, I wouldn't embarrass him like that.)**

**Third answer: Pairings, I figured I'd stay with the show and keep the under current FelicityxOliver, I like Roy and Thea together, Ray and Felicity are cute, I suppose, is that all the pairings in the show?**

**Fourth answer: I like long chapters, I do them by the episode, and the first one was introducing the character. I don't keep stories up if the readers don't like it, so the first is usually short, like bait. :)**

**Thank you for the review.**


	3. Season:3Episode:17,Suicidal Tendencies

Thalia walked next to Oliver in a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, butterflies started thickly at the bottom and faded going up. Thea had curled her hair into beach waves, Thalia glanced down at her black lace up ankle boots and came to a stop next to Oliver.

"Do you have something in your boot?"

"Yes." Thalia stared straight ahead as Diggle came toward them.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead. Thalia looked around at the flowers, draped gauze, and twinkle lights.

"You're late."

"It's 12:45, the wedding starts at 1:00. I'm early and I'm never early."

"I know, but photos started at noon." Diggle turned to Thalia, "Thea and Roy are in the second row on the left."

Thalia nodded and slipped off, she wove in and out of people as she found a seat on the end next to Roy.

.

"Normally, this is the part where the eficiant offers words of insight about the happy couple, about their history, but it's hard for me to do that since I just met them 8 minutes ago."

Thalia leaned over Roy as the crowd giggled. "I don't like him."

"Sh, you don't have to voice every time you don't like someone."

"He comes off as a tool."

"Sh."

Thalia sat back in her chair after Roy gently pushed her shoulder way from him. She looked up to see the bride and the groom putting the rings on, then they turned, picked up their little girl, and walked down the asile. The rows were dismissed and everyone went to the reception. Roy and Thea went to dance.

"Why don't you join the dancing?"

Thalia glanced up at Oliver, "Social isn't really my thing."

"Why do you have to be so much like me?" Oliver rubbed his forehead again.

"Because I'm your daughter." Thalia let a small smile tip the side of her lips.

Laurel walked up to them from the dance floor. "Beautiful ceremony."

"Beautiful dress."

"Thank you."

"Did it come with the brace?"

Thalia leaned around Oliver to get a look at Laurel.

"I started training with a new trainer. She's enthusiastic."

Thalia thought of Nyssa and grinned up at Laurel, Laurel caught the smile and winked at Thalia.

"She?"

"She's a friend, today's not about that."

Felicity walked up, "Hey Laurel."

"Nice bouquet."

"Yeah." Felicity turned Lila's bouquet around in her hand. "I kinda caught it."

"Well done."

"Thank you."

"Thalia, join me for a chat?" Laurel began to walk towards the drink station.

"Sure." Thalia drew out the word as she left Oliver's side and followed after Laurel.

Laurel turned around with a champagne glass and a can of soda, she handed the soda to Thalia. Thalia took a sip. "I want to apoligise, when you were born I was under a lot of stress and I was emotional, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I already forgave you." Thalia took another sip.

"You did?" Laurel held the glass in both hands.

"If you hadn't of, I wouldn't have known Sara or Nyssa like I do. And this way you're a lawyer and can help Oliver." Thalia looked out over the crowd.

"But…" Laurel was cut off by Thalia's hand motioning a closed mouth.

"Let it drop, I'm here now. We need to focus on what Ra's is going to do next."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked as her phone went off with an alert about the Arrow. _"Arrow returns to killing."_ Laurel glanced down at Thalia, who raised an eyebrow as Laurel lowered the phone for her to see.

"Press conference?"

"Who will you be staying with?"

"Felicity, Oliver, or Thea, possibly Roy." Thalia listed off on her fingers.

"Okay, I have to go." Laurel gently pushed her in the direction of the others and turned to leave.

.

Thalia ended up going home with Thea, she walked into the room and smoothed her skirt as she sat down on the sofa opposite of Malcolm. She crossed her arms and sat up straight as she glared at his form. "Is he healed yet?"

"I don't care." Thea dropped her keys on the kitchen counter.

"When do you think they'll let me go down to the basement to help?" Thalia twisted her body to see Thalia leaning on the counter as she took off her heels.

"Probably when you're 25."

"But I can fight now."

Thea rolled her eyes, "You're a seven year old, maybe you can take on one full grown man by yourself, but does he have a gun, what about the other four at the time?"

"Okay, so I need to grow a few more feet." Thalia waved Thea off with a hand. "But I've been training for at least four years."

"And Oliver was on the island for five, and he's been doing this for almost two years now."

"Fine." Thalia turned around and glared at the wall. "Can I turn on the TV?"

"Sure."

Thalia glanced back and saw her rubbing her forehead. "Do I really bring such mental pain to you and Oliver?"

Thea looked up to see worry in Thalia's eyes. "No, it's the thing called parenthood, I guess."

"But, I'm not your kid." Thalia rested her arms on the back of the sofa.

"No, but I'm your aunt and both Ollie and I are trying to figure out how to discipline, interact, or act with you." Thea walked over and smoothed a few strands of hair out of Thalia's face. "Be patient with us, we'll figure it out." Thea then dropped a kiss on Thalia's forehead. Thalia's eyes widened at the display of affection. Thea smiled at the reaction, "You're family, and we love you." Thalia frowned and glanced over at Malcolm. "There are exceptions to the rule." Thea said, following Thalia's gaze.

.

"Laurel is outside, she wants to take you to work with her today." Thea put the phone down. "Would you like to spend the day with her?"

"Sure." Thalia turned from the window, she wore black leggings, a red tunic, and jewelry depicting tiny blades. Her hair was left in the beach waves with the top half pulled up and in a sort of pig tale to the right side. She slid her feet into a pair of black calf height boots and stepped out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Thea ran to the door. Thalia leapt over the balcony, she landed halfway down on a fire escape then jumped from that to the ground. "Can't you use the door like a normal seven year old?" Thea called from the balcony.

"I thought this would be faster." Thalia called up as she ran around the corner and met Laurel by her car.

.

"Laurel, Ray Palmer is here to see the district attorney."

Thalia looked up from the material she had been reading, it had been an old case that Laurel was letting her look at, one the Arrow's cases.

Ray Palmer walked in. Thalia stood up next to Laurel, she offered her hand first and smiled sweetly up at him. He took her hand and raised a brow at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with…" Thalia paused and looked up at Laurel. "With my mother."

Ray glanced between the two. "Can we talk privately?" he looked at Laurel.

"If what you have to say you don't feel comfortable saying in front of a child, I'm not sure it's credible. Are you nervous a child will be able to see through lies?" Laurel put a hand on Thalia's shoulder, "I promised to spend every minute of today with her."

"Alright." Ray shrugged and followed Laurel and Thalia into a side room. He sat down at the table, Thalia and Laurel sat down. Laurel across from Ray and Thalia sat to Laurel's right, with her feet on the corner of the table, crossed at the ankles. Ray put a folder down on the table and began to write on a piece of paper. "The radio graph technology…" Ray pointed to the folder. "is infallible, these are screen shots of the output with time stamps."

"That's a very bold claim Mr. Palmer."

Thalia reached up and began to play with the necklace charm.

"Except that we've already been down that road two years ago with Oliver Queen was exonerated."

"That's because, he's smart. I believe he allowed himself to be caught so to be ruled out as a suspect in the future."

Laurel reached for the folder and glanced at the first photo. "And your proof is x-ray vision?" Laurel dropped the folder back down on the table. "Digital images can be fabricated, I can't go to a judge with any of that."

"What about my statement?" He pointed to the paper he was writing.

"You mean you uncorroborated testimony."

"Ha, your protecting him." Ray's voice changed to accusing.

Thalia's gaze flicked up and she locked on him, watching his every move.

"Of course, because, you and Oliver are old friends and you're the mother of his child." Ray played with his pen. "You hurt yourself signing dispositions?" He motioned toward her brace.

"At the gym actually." Laurel crossed her arms.

"Right, you were training with that 'wildcat' Grant, who also used to be a vigilante." Ray plowed on. "You and Oliver queen used to be a couple." He glanced at Thalia, who raised the necklace charm, which actually served as a tiny knife. He cleared his throat and went on. "How is it you both ended up wearing masks?"

"A word of free legal advice, Mr. Palmer." Laurel stood up. "If you go to anyone else, especially the media, with these unsubstantial allegations, Mr. Queen would have a slam-dunk defamation sue that would leave you bankrupt."

Ray nodded.

"Who knows, he might even get his company back."

"Yeah, you're right, court system isn't going to be able to help me here." Ray stood. "I guess I'll just have to seek out justice on my own." He started walked toward the door.

"Mr. Palmer."

Ray turned around and looked at Thalia. "I'm going to let you in on a secret." Thalia motioned for Ray to come closer, he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "I spent six years growing up with the league of assassins, you just threatened my father, spoke accusingly toward my mother, and your presence is suggesting the disruption of my new life. I would tread carefully if I were you." Thalia had grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket so he couldn't pull away, she let go and watched him back out the door.

"We have to tell Oliver." Laurel sighed and picked up the papers and set them down in a shredder.

.

"Arrow." Ray had looked up from his computer. "And daughter." He looked quizzically at Thalia. "Why is she here?"

"You made me a part of this by threatening my family."

"Okay, you're a six year old."

"Seven." Thalia hissed as a throwing knife landed half an inch from his hand in the table. Ray flinched and scooted his chair to the side.

"Thalia." Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. "Go put it away."

Thalia walked up to the desk, she pulled the blade free, she opened her jacket to revel the other three in their sheathes, then she put it back and zipped up her jacket.

"A Supersuit?" Oliver asked as Thalia came back to his side.

"Actually I prefer ATOM. I was surprised to see you on my calendar this morning. You find the place alright?" Ray offered a teasing, smart aleck smile.

"Laurel Lance called me."

"Yeah, the black Canary. She tried to shut me up, but it's not going to work." Ray risked a glance toward Thalia.

"I didn't kill those people." Oliver crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "That's what Felicity said. An impersonator, right?" Ray lowered his head, looking up. Heh, hate when that happens." Ray stood up. "Five years on a deserted island that kinda thing changes you, doesn't it?" He walked toward Oliver and Thalia. "Must have been difficult if not impossible to hold onto your sanity all those years and now here you are. Pretending that you have everything under control."

"Felicity told you the truth and you should trust her judgment."

"How can I do that? Her perception is clearly clouded by her emotional attachment, she's not seeing you for what you really are."

"You have no idea, what this city is up against." Oliver turned away.

Ray scoffed.

Thalia turned and fisted her hands in her hair. "Please let me slit his throat."

Oliver rested a hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't turn suddenly. "Not today."

Thalia was frustrated with Oliver's lack of letting her in on the whole 'team arrow' and Palmer's failure to take her seriously.

.

"Wait here." Oliver pointed to a chair next to the bar in Verdant. "Felicity will take you home with her soon." He turned and went into the basement. Thalia drew her knees up to her chest in the chair and rested her chin on her knees. She stared out up into the empty air.

"_Thalia, what happened?"_

_Thalia was sitting up in bed, the covers were pulled up over her knees as she hugged them. "Just a night terror." Thalia looked up at the brown curly haired assassin. "I'm fine, Charlie, you can go back to your post." Her voice was slightly muffled from the blanket. _

"_I know you don't like to talk about them, but would it be alright if I stayed and made sure you got back to sleep?"_

_Thalia looked up at him, he walked forward, reached out and wiped her tears away. He put an arm around her, she rested her head against his shoulder and yawned._

"_You'd make a perfect little sister." Charlie eased her back onto her pillow. She smiled sleepily as he pulled the covers back up. _

"Earth to Thalia."

Thalia jumped and looked at Felicity. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep."

Thalia slipped off the chair and followed Felicity to the car. She soon found herself on the couch burrowed under blankets.

**.**

**Any questions just leave a review.**


	4. Suicidal Tendencies Bonus

"Thalia?" Oliver gently opened Felicity's front door and saw the girl sprawled out on the sofa. Her duffle was neatly packed in the recliner, just ahead, since she bounced between Felicity's, Thea's, Laurel's, and Roy's. He walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder. She sat up so fast that he had to pull back to avoid smacking foreheads with her.

"Where's Felicity?" Thalia looked around the room.

"She went to meet with the mayor with Ray." Oliver sat down on the sofa as Thalia turned and put her feet on the floor. "I wanted you to explain something for me."

Thalia nodded up at him as she sat on her hands.

"When I first met you, you carried yourself with confidence, but your eyes held fear. You obeyed Ra's without question. Here you did your own thing, then you seemed to connect with Thea and Felicity, we had a couple peaceful weeks. Recently you've been, dark, threatening Ray."

Thalia ducked her head under his gaze; she gnawed on her lower lip and tilted her head to the side, her hair a tangled golden nest. "With the league, I was told to always show confidence and respect. Never show fear or vulnerability. I…" She paused, her voice cracking. "I knew Ra's didn't like Sara, having control over me, he had control over Sara. Have you ever been afraid that if you didn't obey in any way that you might end up dead? I was… am scared of displeasing him, if I do, it could mean my life." Thalia was quiet for a moment. "Sara told me stories about her growing up, I want that, I don't want to be with the league, but there's only one way to leave the league." Her voice dropped off into a whisper. "I'm…" Her voice broke, she rocked forward, trying to keep it under control.

"Say it." Oliver's voice was firm.

Thalia turned to look at Oliver. "I'm terrified." She broke down in tears, letting out all the pent up emotions of six years. Her entire frame shook as Oliver put his arms around her and brought her close. He put a hand on the back of her head and gently rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"You don't deserve the life you've been dealt. No one is taking you away from me."

Thalia's cries began to subside when she went ridged. "Close the curtains." She choked out, her training kicked in.

Oliver glanced up and saw a blur of movement on the top of a building. He stood with Thalia in his arms. "Don't move." He murmured into her hair. He went and closed the living room curtains, locked the front door, closed the curtains in the kitchen, turned off the light, walked down the hall, flicked on a light in the bedroom, and then flicked it off. Thalia had steadied her breathing so it had looked like she was falling asleep. When the lights had turned off, she pushed away and sat next to Oliver on Felicity's bed. "The league is watching you."

Thalia nodded in the darkness, "I overheard Ra's saying that I could be used as leverage against you. That I would work my way into your heart." Thalia hung her head. "I just wanted to get away, now I've put you in danger."

"No you haven't. It's Ra's AlGhul's doing." Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and pushed slightly so she stood up with him. "I'm going to keep you safe. You don't have to be terrified anymore." He laced his fingers through her smaller ones and led her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Thalia slipped the strap of her duffle on her shoulder as they walked by.

"Verdant." Oliver carefully opened the door and they slipped out. "So you can calm your mind and focus."


	5. Season: 3 Episode:18

Thalia sat at the computer with her chin in her hands. The news reel was playing, Diggle and Oliver stood behind her, watching her.

"We have confirmation that Mayor Castle was pronounced dead at the scene. Palmer Tech's CEO Ray Palmer was taken to Starling general where he is listed in critical condition."

Thalia let out a small gasp, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I tried contacting Felicity earlier, she's not answering her phone."

Thalia worried her lower lip as she turned to glance at Diggle.

"Captain Quinten Lance was present at the attack and has this to say about the attack…"

"I just asked for a first degree murder warrant for the Arrow and I reinstated the anti-vigilante task force with shoot to kill orders if necessary. Excuse me."

Thalia watched as Captain Lance turned away from the press.

"Why do you think the Arrow decided to assassinate the mayor?"

"I don't know, but I should have trusted my first instinct that the Arrow is a criminal and a killer, if I had Mayor Castle might still be alive." He turned and walked away from the cameras.

"He could be right." Oliver watched as Thalia wrapped her arms around her knees and continued to watch the news.

"Oliver, don't think like that, we have to deal with the problem at hand."

"The murders are being orchestrated by one of Ra's lieutenants. Masao Yamashiro."

"Okay, you sound like you know him."

"I thought I did, a life time ago, He's a stranger now."

"Oliver, the question now is where do we find this stranger now?"

"I know someone who can help with that." Oliver turned, paused, and then turned back around. "Thalia, come."

"Where are we going?" Thalia stood from the chair and grabbed her duffle.

"I'm going to drop you off at Starling General." Oliver glanced back at her when she didn't complain. "I have to know that you're safe."

Thalia nodded up at him, she took his outstretched hand and stepped close to him as they walked out of Verdant.

.

Oliver and Thalia walked toward the front doors of Starling General.

"Mr. Queen."

Oliver and Thalia turned to look at a woman in a yellow dress and a white jacket. She had a suitcase with her.

"Mrs. Smoak."

"Who's this?" She bent over slightly to get down to Thalia's level. "Hi sweetheart."

"This is Thalia. Are you going up to see Felicity?"

"Yes." Mrs. Smoak stood.

"Can you take Thalia up to her? I have some things to take care of."

"Sure." She held out a hand to Thalia.

Oliver felt Thalia's grip tighten, "Go with Felicity's mom." He felt her grip drop, then she took the outstretched hand.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart."

.

Mrs. Smoke knocked on the room door and pushed it open with Thalia following closely behind. "Ray Palmer, even in a hospital bed you're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Thalia glanced up at the woman and frowned slightly, then she glanced into the room. Ray was on a hospital bed with an IV and breathing tubes. She had threatened him, but now she didn't want it to be this way. She stood by the edge.

"Can you give us a minute." Felicity whispered as she left Ray's side and pushed her mother out of the room. The door closed and Thalia glanced up at Ray.

"Come on over." Ray gestured with his hand.

Thalia came up to the bed, dropping her duffle, she rested her hands on the blanket as she stared at them. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"This isn't your fault."

Thalia glanced up at him and watched him as if she was just meeting him. "I'm sorry."

Ray gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver had some business to take care of. He wanted me safe." Thalia turned and boosted herself up on the bed.

"Nice to know he trusts a supersuit to protect his daughter." He chuckled slightly.

"He trusts Felicity." Thalia clipped out, she glanced back at Ray and saw his teasing smile. "Sorry." She gave a smile of her own.

"It's okay." Ray waved her comment away.

"So what's the prognosis?"

"You're seven, right?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"I started school at three."

"Ah." Ray paused, studying her. "I have a blood clot in my brain."

Thalia nodded as she understood. "And you're too weak for surgery, either way you could die."

"Yup."

"What about nanotechnology? Guess it hasn't been invented yet." Thalia shrugged.

"Actually I have."

"Yeah?"

"The hospital won't use untested procedures."

"Bummer." Thalia snapped her fingers in a sarcastic manner.

Ray chuckled, bringing a light to Thalia's eyes and a smile to her lips.

.

"Here." Mrs. Smoak handed Felicity a coffee.

"Thank you for getting this." Felicity took a sip and saw Thalia taking a sip out of a coffee cup. "You didn't get Thalia coffee too, did you?"

Mrs. Smoak turned around to look at Thalia sitting in a chair in the hall. "Oh, no, that's hot chocolate. Anyway." She turned back to Felicity. "We ran into the doctor in the cafeteria. I tried to talk him into using those nano things."

"Nanotechnology."

"He wouldn't even listen to me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean have you seen this dress. Hello?"

Felicity and Thalia chuckled at the same time.

"He's an idiot." She paused. "I guess you're going to have to be the one to inject those teeny tiny robots into Ray yourself."

"That's a great plan, except that I'm not a doctor. Even Ray said they could kill him. I'm not going to be the one to risk his life, I'm not."

"His life is already at risk. What' you're saying is that you don't want to take the chance." She paused, then shook her head. "If you're father were here…"

"He'd be arrested."

"Probably." She nodded. "But before that he'd say 'that sometimes we've got to take a chance for the people that we care about.'"

Thalia began to think about who she cared about. Sara, Nyssa, Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Oliver, Roy, Diggle, and possibly Ray and Mrs. Smoak.

.

Thalia stood next to Felicity, she pressed into her side to feel safe. The doctor was testing Ray's eyes with a light.

"For what it's worth, I'm thinking about starting a reality TV show, maybe I already have brain damage."

"Don't joke, Mr. Palmer." Thalia flinched at the doctor's harsh words. "The next few hours are critical, I want to keep you under close observation."

"Ow!"

Thalia jumped and left Felicity's side, backing against the bed as she saw Mrs. Smoak put a hand to her back.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine, my back is just spazing. Ow."

"Maybe we should get you on a gurney." The doctor helped her out of the room.

"Yes, on a gurney. Ow. Sorry. Ow." She made a thumbs up sign behind her back as they left the room.

Felicity shut the door. "Is your mom going to be okay?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I think she'll make a miraculously recovery in about five minutes." Felicity began to open a tube and hook things up. "Just like you."

"Is that my nanotech?"

"Assuming your file system in your lab is accurate. Thalia swiped a little bit ago."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ray's question gave Felicity pause.

"Aren't you?" Felicity drew back slightly.

"Yeah, my alternatives are brain damage or death, but it's also a possibility that you go to jail."

Felicity took a deep breath and stuck the needle in Ray's neck. Thalia sat on the bed, she brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around them, crossed her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay, alright. How do we feel?"

Thalia peeked open an eye and saw Felicity using her tablet.

"Uh, normal, but I wasn't expecting any side effects." Ray suddenly began to spaz, Thalia let out a strangled squeal as she jumped off the bed and stood next to Felicity.

"Ray, Ray, Ray?" Felicity held his head as he went still then his eyes opened.

"Okay, so maybe there are some side effects."

Felicity sighed and began to lead the nanotech on the tablet. "Thalia?"

"Yeah?" She peeked up at the tablet, only seeing the back of it.

"Can you go see to my mom?"

"Yup." Thalia slowly left the room and entered the hall, she wondered to the front desk and asked for Mrs. Smoak. Then following the directions given her she found herself in a room with the lights off. Mrs. Smoak lay on a bed, she turned to look at Thalia. "The nanotech is in."

"Come on, let's go." She got off the bed quickly and took Thalia by the hand leading her back to Ray's room. Felicity came out of the room and she walked with her mother down the hall a bit. Thalia slumped in a chair in the hall and yawned.

Thalia woke to someone shaking her; she glanced up to see Nyssa.

"Nyssa, what are you doing?" Thalia rubbed her eyes.

"I can't talk here."

Thalia stood and followed Nyssa out to the alley. Thalia came to a startled stop when Nyssa turned suddenly.

"Here." Nyssa pulled papers out of her purse, she handed one stack to Thalia. "This is everything that your parent or guardian needs, give them to whoever you want to be in charge of you."

Thalia slid the papers into her boot. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know you don't want to be in the league." Nyssa reached out and caressed Thalia's cheek. "I want you to be happy, Sara would want this."

Thalia nodded gravely.

"Here are the papers, originals and copies, for your adoption." Nyssa handed them to Thalia, and then tapped the stack with her fingers. "Destroying these will give father no _legal _right to you."

Thalia took a deep breath. "Legal rights." She whispered to herself.

"It won't protect you completely." Nyssa pulled away.

Thalia pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit up the papers, she dropped them when she couldn't stand the heat anymore. They landed on some rubble and burned away.

"I've brought Charlie here."

Thalia glanced up and looked around the alley.

Nyssa smiled slightly, "You won't see him. He'll protect you, but at a distance."

Thalia nodded, she understood that Charlie could protect her, but he had to do it without disobeying Ra's AlGhul.

Nyssa got down on her knees and enveloped Thalia in a hug. "Goodbye my little bird." Thalia snuggled deeper into Nyssa, then she was gone.

.

Thalia walked into Ray's room. "Is Thalia your daughter?"

Thalia froze as Mrs. Smoak asked Ray.

Ray paused, knowing that Thalia's connection to Oliver would explode with the press. "No, ma'am. We're a part of the Big Brother program."

She bought the lie and turned around to see Thalia. "Oh sweetheart. Would you like more hot chocolate?"

"S-sure." Thalia stuttered out. Mrs. Smoak whisked out of the room. "Big Brother program?" Thalia held out her hands, asking for an answer.

"I was under pressure." Ray shrugged.

"Okay, okay." Thalia rubbed her forehead as she hopped up onto the bed. Then she began to list off, using her fingers. "Mrs. Smoak thinks I'm in a Big Brother program with you, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Thea, Oliver, and Laurel know the truth, everyone else doesn't know who I am. Probably assuming I'm Felicity's kid." Thalia leaned back against the bed.

"Hey." Ray jostled his leg, which she was laying on. "We'll figure it out."

"This year is a mess." Thalia groaned as she sat up. She pulled the zipper down on her boot and pulled out the papers.

"What are those?"

Thalia slipped off the bed and pulled her duffle out from under the bed. She glanced up at him, then the door. "Papers for my legal guardian."

"Who is…?"

"I don't know." Thalia sighed as she glanced down at the papers. The doorknob turned, Thalia gasped and shoved the file folder under Ray's sheets and blankets. She then straightened the blankets as the doctor came in.

"You can stop trying to make your father comfortable." Thalia opened her mouth to reply, but the doctor plowed on as a nurse came in. "You can wait outside, we will be taking him to get another CAT scan. Thalia was pushed out of the room and set in a chair outside the room. They wheeled Ray out of the room.

.

Felicity, Roy, and Laurel stood at the apartment door of Diggle. He opened the door and they all flowed in. "How's Ray?" Oliver looked at Felicity. "Where is Thalia?"

"So much better than you right now. I left her with my mother. Please tell me you have a brilliant plan."

"I don't have a regular plan."

"What about Diggle as the Arrow, which worked last time." Roy offered.

"This time Lance won't rest till Oliver is in custody."

"You have to leave, you have to get out of town." Felicity took a few steps forward.

"My father, has officers at every train station, bus station, and airport." Laurel stepped up next to Roy. "Also, he's frozen Thea's assets. Except Thalia's, Moira set one up for her. He doesn't know she's here."

"I won't use her assets, it'll send up a red flag to Lance that she's here."

"I can't believe this is happening." Felicity turned away.

"Do you think Ra's planned this entire thing?" Roy asked.

"He's using this city as a weapon. My city." Oliver grit his teeth and began to walk out the door.

"Where you going Oliver?" Diggle looked up from the floor.

"Only place I can go."

.

"How you feeling?" Felicity leaned against the doorframe as Ray paused in pretending that the brace on his finger was an airplane.

"For a guy who just avoided death and or brain damage?"

"How are you feeling?" Felicity walked into the room, she had passed Thalia asleep against her mother's side.

"Pretty good. Are you okay?"

"Not bad. Long story. I'm just glad that you're alright." Felicity pulled up a chair.

"I might have misplaced some papers concerning Thalia's legal guardian."

"Oh no."

.

**I need to have some reviews on this one. Should Ray be joking or should a nurse of accidently found the papers and took them to be filed at court before Ray could react? So do we want to have Thalia accidently adopted by Ray Palmer?**


	6. Season: 3 Episode: 19 Broken Arrow

Thalia had woken up in a strange bed, she had gotten up and snuck around. The place was littered with tech pieces in various stages of completion. She had started to reach for a piece.

"Ah, la señorita es, entonces?" (Ah, the little miss is up, then?)

Thalia startled and turned around, tucking her hands behind her back. She responded without hesitation. "Dónde estoy?" (Where am I?)

"Apartamento del señor Palmer . Estoy a cargo de usted mientras él está fuera ." (Mister Palmer's apartment. I am to take care of you while he's out.) The older woman slipped behind Thalia and ushered her into the kitchen.

"¿por qué?" (Why?) Thalia pulled herself up onto the bar stool.

"Ack , cómo no iba a tener a alguien para cuidar de su hija ? Aunque usted debe estar en la escuela , pequeña." (Ack, why wouldn't he have someone to take care of his daughter? Though you should be in school, little one.) The elderly Spanish woman set a plate full of eggs bacon and toast in front of Thalia.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" (What is your name?) Thalia picked up her fork.

"Llámame abuela Abigail ." (Call me grandmother Abigail.) She turned to the sink and continued washing some dishes.

"Yo no soy su hija , abuela Abigail ." (I am not his daughter, abuela Abigail.)

"Que usted es pequeño , la adopción fue presentada ayer por la tarde , mientras dormía en el hospital." (That you are little one, adoption was filed last evening, while you slept at the hospital.)

Thalia frowned as she dug into the breakfast. She had stowed the files under Ray's blankets. A nurse or a doctor must have found them and took them away without giving Ray a chance to talk. This was a complicated situation Thalia thought as she finished up her breakfast.

"Quiero hablar con el señor Palmer ." (I want to talk to Mister Palmer.)

"Sí, él dijo que usted puede ser que desee hacerlo. Dejó un teléfono para usted." (Aye, he said you might want to do so. He left a phone for you.) She turned from the sink and pointed to the edge of the counter. Thalia grabbed the phone and started for the livingroom. "Es hora de que la mano de una mujer en este lugar, tsk , puedo contarla." (It's high time for the hand of a woman in this place, tsk, I can tell it.)

Thalia rolled her eyes at the third ring.

"Hello?" He sounded breathless, almost as if he had been juggling things to get to the phone.

"Hello Ray, It's Thalia."

"Ah, yes. I've talked to Oliver about the mix up. We'll sort it all out when things have calmed down."

"Oliver will want me out of harms way anyway." Thalia plopped down on the couch and stared at the blank TV.

"I've told Abigail that you're a restless child, she'll keep you busy."

Thalia had gritted her teeth at the word 'child' but calmed herself down and said. "Okay."

"Anything else?"

"What happened while I was a sleep?" Thalia ran a hand through her dark gold hair.

"Well, Oliver got arrested for being the Arrow, Roy took his place, Oliver got released, and Roy is in jail now. That's all I know at the moment."

"Hey Ray?"

"Yes?"

"You're not too bad."

"Uh, thanks. I got to go talk to Felicity. Maybe Abigail can bring you over later today."

Thalia glanced at the phone as the call ended.

Thalia stood with her elbows leaning on the cold metal table. Abigail had dropped her off to be with Ray, her hands cupped her chin as she watched him fiddling with a microchip, wires, and a screwdriver. The door opened.

"Hey Felicity I…"

Thalia jumped forward and ran into Felicity she hugged Felicity tight and didn't hear the rest of Ray's sentence. Ray turned and saw that Oliver was with Felicity.

"Hi." Ray watched as Thalia clung to Felicity's side. "I'm sorry about what's happening to you. If there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually that's why we're here." Felicity patted Thalia's shoulder as she let go. "You know how I like to keep my work life and my other work life separate? I meant to tell you that, did I tell you that?" She walked forward and Thalia glanced up at Oliver who shrugged.

"There's a meta in Starling city, that's killing people." Oliver spoke up.

"A meta, as in human?" Ray looked over Felicity's head to Oliver. Felicity went to the computer and pulled up images.

"So obviously we need to cash in this plasma-duff-guy, uh usually it's Cisco that gives all the names." She turned to Ray. "The police are all over Oliver so we need you."

"And you are okay with this?" Ray pointed to Oliver. "I mean, I already have legal custody of your daughter."

Oliver sighed. "We need your help."

Ray smiled. "So it's a team up? High-five." He leaped between Thalia and Oliver, giving both of them high-fives. Thalia smiled at his infectious joy while Oliver gritted his teeth and tried to not roll his eyes. He looked down at Thalia, she crossed her arms over her middle and pulled her face blank.

"I can be bipolar if I want to me." Her voice was flat.

As Ray chattered about the crime scene in his science speak, as Thalia had chosen to call it, Thalia was waiting for Abigail to pick her up. Since the adults were getting ready to start something dangerous, Ray had called Abigail and asked her to put Thalia to bed, that he was working late. Thalia had said she could be bipolar if she wanted to, she wanted to be mad and pout that she wasn't in on the mission. Truth be told she was tired. Abigail had taken her to the park after school had been out and she had played tag with a lot of the kids at the local public elementary. Before that Thalia had joined Abigail in the shopping for Ray and for Abigail's own family. Thalia had joined Abigail's grandchildren for a few hours of homeschool Thalia had even helped Abigail clean the apartment from top to bottom. She was drooping as she waited just outside the door of Ray's office for Abigail.

Thalia woke to Ray shaking her.

"Quit the earthquake, I'm up." Thalia muttered.

"Quick, grab your duffle." Ray stood in a black jacket with keys in his hand.

"Abigail unpacked it." Thalia sat up in bed and began to repack her duffle and pull on clothes due to the urgency in his voice. "Where are we going?" Thalia asked as she pulled her jacket over a teal t-shirt, pulled on her boots, and put a belt in her blue jeans.

"I'm taking you to meet Roy." Ray turned with Thalia following closely on his heels. "Oliver wants you safe, out of Starling. Roy will take you with him."

Thalia waited till they were in the closed doors of his car. "Roy's out of prision?"

"Felicity and Diggle faked his death."

Thalia nodded as if it was obvious and made perfect sense. They made it to the edge of the city, Roy stood with Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle. Felicity was hugging Roy tightly as Thalia got out of the car. Ray brought over her duffle and tossed it into the trunk of a red sports car. Thalia glanced up at Oliver, he took her by the shoulders and turned her toward Roy.

"Roy, meet your new little sister."

Roy must have known what was going to happen already, because he nodded and took Thalia's hand. Thalia was overtaken by a wave of fear of the unknown. She sided up close to Roy and looked up at Oliver.

He knelt in front of her. "Go by Johanna." He paused studying her. Then he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"What about Laurel and Thea?" Thalia asked.

"I'll tell them," Oliver stood. "Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to come back."

"This is safer for now." Thalia finished for him.

He nodded and helped her into the car. Roy slammed his door shut and turned around to look at her.

"Well, Johanna. Are you ready for a new life?"

"Not really." She sat on her hands.

"Cheer up." He smiled at her. "There's nothing to be afraid of."


	7. Season: 3 Episode 20 The Fallen

Arrow Season 3 Episode 20 – The Fallen

Thalia sat bolt upright, blinking rapidly she looked around her. Moonlight filtered through partially open curtains. She had been curled up in a sleeping bag her duffle was tossed to one side, open, but neat. Roy lay in a thick shadow near the entrance of the living room entrance. Thalia rubbed her eyes as she thought about the nightmare. Something was wrong with Thea, she knew it like she had with Sarah.

With her eyes still on Roy she bit her lip and decided not to say anything. Oliver had sent him away for his safety. Thalia swallowed hard and lay back down, only to stare at the ceiling till dawn.

.

"Johanna."

Thalia was shaken awake, she turned over and opened blurry eyes to Roy.

"I'm going to look for work. I was going to take you to a school, but you didn't sleep well."

It wasn't a question, but she still nodded. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow as she closed her eyes again. She only faintly saw light through her eye lids, she guessed that Roy had kept the curtains drawn. She heard the click of the door and was dimly aware of the thought that all day would be a fitful sleep.

.

When she finally dragged herself from the blankets she found quick written notes on a sheet of paper on the counter by the sink.

I'm going by Jason.

The residents here have kids your age, stay inside till after school is out.

Thea told me about your obsession with fruit, some is in the fridge.

I hope to be back after five.

Thalia glanced around looking for a clock, she picked up her watch and saw that it was 4:36p.m. She stretched and sank to her knees, she crossed her legs and started to clear her mind.

Her stomach growled. "Is that a good sign?"

Thalia turned to look quickly at Roy standing in the kitchen doorway. She stood from her spot in front of the kitchen sink. "I feel better." She tried a small smile.

"Good." He gave her a crooked smile and ruffled her hair as he dropped a bag of take out on the table. She crossed her eyes briefly at him, then just about dove into the bag of food. "I'll give you a quick tour around the area."

Thalia shook her head. "I need to go back. Something is calling me back." Thalia was careful not to mention her night terrors about Thea.

Roy had a sad look pass over his face. "Oliver won't like it."

"I need to see him." Thalia held Roy's gaze as she thought. _"Oliver won't be there by the time I get back."_

"I'll take you to the bus stop." Roy relented as he broke eye contact and looked off in space.

.

Thalia stepped off the bus in Star city. Her duffle hung from her shoulder as she zipped up her black jacket, a black stocking cap was pulled over her burnt blonde hair, the edges of a white tunic flapped in the breeze against her black leggings. She held the cap with one hand and listened to the distinct clicking of her boots on the sidewalk. She felt a presence behind her, she whirled around and met the palm strike of an assasian. She tasted a burst of blood as her teeth clacked together and her nose cracked. Then black spots filled her vision.

.

Thalia awoke in a very ornate and lavish bedroom.

"No!" She shrieked. She sat up and grabbed the nearest thing, a pillow, she threw it at the door. She was up in a flash and she tugged on the handle, it stuck fast. "No, no, no." She whispered as she slumped against the door of the room, she stood up and began to search the room, she tore it apart.

…..

**Thanks to The Soul Surfer I have been able to resume.**


	8. Season:3 Episode:21 Al Sah-him

Season 3 Episode 21 Al Sah-him

Thalia had counted the days by scratches in the rock walls with a candle stick holder. Three weeks, it had been three weeks. She had heard traffic outside her door, she had torn through the room looking for anything to take down the door. In two days she hadn't exactly given up. She realized that she wasn't getting out of the room by force. Plus she was seven, what was a seven year old going to do? Take on the entire league?

She had settled on exercise and meditation to keep herself from going mad. She had tried pretending to be asleep when food and drink were brought in, but she had spent the day without those particular necessities. Upon reflection she had remembered that there were spy holes in several 'guest rooms' that were actually cells. She had then resolved that if she talked to herself, it had to be in her head and not out loud. She now sat on a polished table in a meditation pose, her mind wasn't blank. She was remembering her mother.

..

"What are we doing for lunch?" Thalia was perched on the edge of her chair, behind Laurel's desk. Laurel was standing and putting some files in her bag before she pushed it under the desk.

"I know a diner that has the best black and white milkshakes."

"I know what a milkshake is." Thalia touched her chin and cheek thoughtfully as she squinted her eyes, remembering the days Sarah had snuck her out of the fortress. "But what is a black and white milkshake?"

"Come on." Laurel grinned down at Thalia, grabbed her purse and took Thalia's hand.

Thalia sat in a wooden chair at a table with a red and white checkered table cloth. A big glass cup was filled with swirled chocolate ice cream and white cream dolloped on top. A plate of batter dipped fries and a thick beef burger was a mirror image of Laurel's. Thalia leaned forward, she sniffed carefully, then she looked up at Laurel's giggle.

"Take a fry and dip it in the milkshake." Laurel demonstrated and munched on the concoction.

Thalia's brows went up as she chewed her own. "I have to admit, it is interesting."

Laurel had laughed and the rest of the day they had spent touring the city.

..

Grunting went by the door. Thalia's eyes flew open. It was familiar heavy breathing. Nyssa was here and against her will. Thalia pressed her ear to the door, footsteps passed. She moved her ear to the key hole, silence. Thalia turned suddenly, causing her hair to whip around her face. She began to pace. _"Nyssa is here, against her will. Oliver must have been ordered to take care of her as the threat to his reign. I'm sure he must be here. I don't know if he knows I'm here or not, shoot, only two people might know about me."_ Thalia stamped her foot, then resumed her pacing. _"Okay, okay. What do I KNOW? Nyssa is here, she would only be here if she was captured. Ra's AlGhul would only bring her here for Oliver to take out a threat to his reign as the next Ra's AlGhul. Why does he need me here? If Oliver has completed the transformation, I'm not needed for leverage. Nyssa might have gotten softer in Ra's eyes, I might be leverage against her."_

There was a knock that startled her out of her musings, she pickedt up an empty goblet and chucked it at the door. "I'll only allow Nyssa to enter." She screamed her frustrations leaking through. She began twisting a table cloth, ready to choke someone, slowly.


End file.
